


Blue Mondays, Red Sundays

by Knightqueen



Category: Lost
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Ratings: PG, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the end of <em>'What Kate Did'</em> when Jack meets up with Ana Lucia. Ana Lucia reflects on the turbulent situation she has experienced. Shifts between Ana Lucia's past and present POV. [ONE SHOT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Mondays, Red Sundays

**Disclaimer** : Lost and all of the characters on the series are copyrighted to ABC and its rightful owner. Storyline and possible original characters are copyrighted to me, the author.

 **Authors note** : Quite frankly there aren't enough Ana-Lucia Cortez fanfictions concerning her character in all the episodes she's appeared in. There should be, but there aren't. This willbe the only one I'll ever write, so the rest is up to the other writers if they can. I wrote this a while back (Novemeber 2005). Enjoy the story below. Its rather short.

* * *

Nobody likes me here, I can see it in their eyes. I killed one of theirs, a girl whose name I never bothered to get. Never bothered to the names of others either. Don't think I ever will. Sayid got less love for me than I did my for mother when she wouldn't let me patrol the streets. I practically had to beg her and I don't like begging to anyone for anything. All my other friends but one have deserted me for their new lives on the newly discovered part of the island. All them have found their place, even a long lost wife. Eko was the one who comforted me after I killed one of the others. Of course he hadn't spoken in 40 days: Eko explains that its a custom where he comes from. When I asked in an almost accusing way, "You waited forty days to talk?" Eko simply replied, "You waited forty days to cry," I'll never be sure why but I just cracked after that. I started crying like a ten year old girl who just lost her parents. Since then Eko and I are closer friends.

Sitting here on dirt patch in the ground while I rammed stakes into the dirt I'd watch the others: They all seem to ignore me like I'm a phantom their used to seeing, I overhear them talking about burying that girl, Shannon is what I heard them call her, a lot of them look sad. 'What is the point in killing you if your already dead?' Sayid had asked me when I gave him my full permission to put a bullet between my eyes. If I had been bluffing I don't think he would've know and still let me off the hook - I don't care what line of work he was in or is in. His friends would've stopped him regardless. Eko comes to see me, actually taking time off from his self-guided tour through their camp. I don't even greet him.

I'm not in the mood to do so. Eko tells me he's going to the funeral. Why? He didn't even know the stupid girl and he feels pity for her and her boyfriend. Give me break Eko. "I don't think I'm gonna make it," I replied upon completing driving the stake into the ground. He tells me in a most sympathetic voice, "I think most of them realize that it was a mistake, Ana," Oh, most of them, eh? If it were the whole lot (excluding Sayid) then I would be much happier. I still wouldn't hang with them though. Eko doesn't like the fact that I'm beating myself up over this girl's death, can't say I blame him. I don't want to be hurt over this anymore either, guy. Without another word spoken to me Eko rises and leaves to join the mourning camp members. I gotta get off this island before I go crazy. Maybe get some more therapy afterward.

I spent all morning and afternoon scavenging for food of my own. I managed to gather a lot of apples, oranges no one seemed to know about (and it'll be my little secret too . . .) and I caught a wild animal in a trap I set up earlier that morning. Turned out to be a bunch of rabbits (rabbits of all animals), stuck on the sharp ends of my trap's spears. I recovered the trap up after retrieving the dead rabbits and shoving them into the duffel bag. It'd be funny if one of them campers accidentally fell into the trap. Their foot would be the only thing harmed but they'll be looking for someone to blame and why not Ana-Lucia Cortez. What the hell, I could use a few heads to bust anyway. I feeling blue and when I'm blue I usually got to the shooting range. However, there were no shooting ranges here. I couldn't shoot my gun without being flocked down by the merry band of mourners so I was better off silent as the grave. I started a fire and baked the little rabbits for my luncheon and dinner. I caught the fat-guy eying my food hungrily for a moment before I scared him off with my best glare. Sitting down I ate my luncheon with satisfaction wondering absentmindedly where Jack - the only person among the group I knew - was.

* * *

**(Present):**

Ana-Lucia sat on the beach upon a mound of sand. Her brown eyes watched the waves roll in onto land dampening the sand and carrying it out into the sea. She had left her brown vest jacket behind not feeling up to the challenge of whipping the sand off its leather exterior the next morning. Dirt was so much easier to remove than sand was in all reality. While sand lingered dirt washed away becoming a murky substance in the water. Ana glanced downward at the wood shavings laying beside her from the piece of drift wood she found along the beach. Ana-Lucia had been scraping away at the piece of wood for twenty minutes tops out of pure boredom.

Eko or the others never came to see her so she went about walking up and down the beach, stopping near the camp site of the other survivors. A woman named Sun had tried to socialize with her, even took a short walk with her along the beach. Ana-Lucia wasn't in the mood for pity company. Misery loves company her mother once told her as a child. Ana was experiencing misery that very moment and didn't want pity to tag along. So in her nicest, tired tone, Ana asked the woman leave her alone for a while. She would meet up with her later if she allowed it. Sun seemed to like the idea, she acknowledged her wishes and headed back to the camp.

After walking for about several more hours Ana-Lucia flopped down on the beach and proceeded to carve another spear out of the drift wood she found. It was looking sharp so far, Ana wanted it sharper, wanted it sharp like her swiss army knife. The cool breeze brought in by the ocean played with her rough brunette hair. It was the first time she looked up for a long time when she noticed the sun was setting. Her phobia of sleeping on the beach rose steadily within her like a boiling pot of water. She remembered the children screaming for her, crying for help. Ana couldn't save them, she couldn't save the others either. Her head turned to the right. A humored smile appeared on her face when she spotted Jack approaching her with four small bottles of golden liquid. Ana continued to carve away at the driftwood with little or no concern for Jack's presence, she was ready to send him away if he came to keep her misery company with his pity. He stopped just inches away from her sitting spot.

Lucia wondered if he remembered the talk they had before boarding the airplane. "Tequila and tonic, that's your drink, right?" Jack asked in a joking tone. Ana looked up at him unable to keep the smile inside her hidden. Impressive, he did remember. Holding back a chuckle she asked, "Where's the tonic?" Jack's arm lowered a bit as he down beside her. The bottles in his hands clinked together from the movement of his fingers. "Ah, we're running a little low on mixers," He sighed tiredly. No pity yet. Brushing her flying hair behind her ear (which just came undone again), Ana-Lucia examined him for a brief moment. He seemed to actually want to be in her company. "You sure you want to waste that on me?" Cortez asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders lazily, he didn't really seem to care that she didn't want company, he seemed to need it more than she did.

"Figured you could use a drink. I know I could," He replied. More silence lingered between the two for the longest time, neither one of the wanted to say anything in fear that they would ruin the perfect moment between them. "Are you going to try to convince me that everyone here doesn't hate me?" Ana-Lucia said finally. Jack's brow furrowed, he turned in response with an almost mocking expression gracing his features. Ana-Lucia raised an eyebrow at him. "Only if you're going to try to convince me that every woman in the world's not crazy," Jack finally replied, a hint of disdain was obvious in his voice. That time Ana-Lucia did laugh, he did the same in turn handing the two small bottles to her. "Thanks," She said. Jack shrugged his shoulders. Raising their bottles, the two proceeded to enjoy each others company while they could.

* * *

(FIN)


End file.
